convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Japanese Screaming Massacre
Japanese Screaming Massacare is a non-canon side story that follows the whereabouts of Tsubomi Kido and Ghostface, and ChromeSkull after the events of The Grand Hotel, while also introducing a number of other characters as well. It began on February 13, 2016, and ended on June 22, 2016. It can be found here. Characters * ChromeSkull * Drayton Sawyer * Ghostface * Grandpa Sawyer * Leatherface * Leslie Vernon * Paul Sawyer * Tsubomi Kido Story Details As the events of ''The Grand Hotel'' finally came to a close, Ghostface and ChromeSkull weren't left with too many options on what to do. Kido had left before Ghostface could have made any kind of move and Chrome forbid him from going after her. Which left them with sticking around until someone recognized them for being actual serial killers and taking them to some kind of multiverse jail or taking up Sal and Wadanohara up on their offer. Accepting it, both Chrome and Mickey were taken to the Red Sea. There they ran into the queen of the place who agreed to let Chrome and Mickey reside within her domain for as long as they saw fit. Honing Mickey's skills in the process due to being surrounded by people even colder and more menacing than ChromeSkull. Eventually, the time to leave would come however as Chrome had a business to run and he couldn't do it from within the Red Sea. So taking Mickey with him, the two left while leaving contact information for Sal and his witch friend if they ever needed them. Upon returning however Mickey used his newfound skills to strike out a plan which Chrome begrudgingly agreed to. Raiding police stations all across the country, Mickey and Chrome failed to find any signs of Kido having been in the United States. Mickey decided they'd just have to keep on looking. Chrome agreed and mentioned that their was another serial killer that he'd been keeping an eye on by the name of Leslie Vernon. Driving out to the house Leslie claimed to be the home of the Vernon clan, Ghostface was nearly killed by Leslie. Managing to free himself, Mickey nearly slew Leslie in return. Only to be stopped by ChromSkull and promptly scolded for his actions. It was from this point on that ChromeSkull seemed to give preferential treatment to Leslie over his partner, a fact which irritated Mickey greatly. More so because he failed to see the mysterious circumstances that made Chrome so subservient. Before they could move on however, Leslie had business to settle with the Sawyer Family who were known as cannibals. Enraging the family, Ghostface and Leslie barely escaped with their lives as Bubba(Leatherface)raced after them with his trusty chainsaw. After hearing that the Sawyers were planning to go to Japan to start off an international tour of Drayton Sawyer's famous chili, Leslie/Chrome/Mickey snuck aboard and now it seemed like Kido was going to have a bit more than two serial killers to worry about..Now she'd have a whole family of killers to contend with! Trivia * This would have been the third part in a Kido / Slasher arc that started with ''Laid to Rest Screaming'' and continued in The Grand Hotel, if it were canon. Category:Side Stories Category:Non-Canon Material